


Lean

by Brightbear



Category: Criminal Minds, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a stranger can pick you up when you're down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean

**Author's Note:**

> The cross-over character is not named so feel free to imagine who you want. The one I had in mind is revealed in the end notes.

* * * * * * *

"Hey, you alright there?"  
Hotch looked up blearily at the fuzzy silhouette of a stranger. The voice sounded like that of a concerned older male, confident and accustomed to authority - unlike Hotch's attackers, who'd been young and recklessly trying to sound braver than they actually were. Something in the tone of speech suggested military. Hotch tried to force his swollen eye a little wider to see better but abandoned the attempt with a wince.

"Can you stand, buddy?" asked the voice. "Should I get help?"  
"Just bruised a bit," said Hotch, surprised to hear his own voice so rough and tired.  
"Sure you are," said the voice indulgently.  
A hand slipped down to rest on his shoulder. It was warm and reassuring, and even he knew it was just the let-down from the adrenaline high Hotch still couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He'd failed professionally - letting the unsub get away, letting himself get jumped by street thugs - it just compounded the endless string of failures he'd had in the last couple of years. He'd lost Elle and Gideon from the team. Then there'd been the pain of the divorce, the pain of losing his family. A solid arm slipped around his back and hoisted him to his feet.

"It's... okay," said the voice uncertainly, someone uncomfortable with emotion.  
A cynical part of him considered that to confirm the military theory. He hoped he hadn't spoken any of his thoughts out loud.  
"Okay," said the voice again, stronger. "This is what we're going to do..."  
Hotch let himself lean on the stranger, relinquishing control and the weight of responsibility.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Conceived with Jack O'Neill in the role of good Samaritan (but let me know if you guessed differently).


End file.
